


【HP】三生烟火换一时

by Lingran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingran/pseuds/Lingran
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

死亡的那一刻，李千岁觉得自己像是跌入了色彩的中心，无数夺目又明亮的颜色如海水般将她包围；直到李千岁开始觉得自己被颜色浸透，和色彩融为一体。  
然后，那些颜色就被抽走了，毫无征兆地。  
连同她的情绪，她的欢笑希望伤心恐惧，统统与颜色一道被抽走了。  
只留下疼痛，刻在骨髓中让人无法遗忘的疼痛。李千岁想要尖叫，却发现就连声音也一道被抽走了，好像除了疼痛外，什么都不剩。  
正当李千岁的意识快要消失时，她感觉到，在疼痛的深处，有什么东西在搏动，像一小簇在黑暗中摇曳的火，一下又一下的开始跳动，这团火越烧越旺，到最后竟驱散了黑暗，世界开始明亮起来。  
李千岁忽然意识到，那是她失而复得的心跳。


	2. 重生了

如果将英国巫师界比喻成海，其中的巫师们按照世俗的等级划分族群划分来换算成海中存在的物体的话，那么沈家就是一小群水母。  
一群不大不小，离群索居，过着悠闲日子的水母。  
当然，这话要是被沈家爷爷听了，可要气的吹胡子瞪眼，拿起龙头拐杖气的追着你揍一顿，再给你贴张符让你端端正正的跪坐在蒲团上，听他念叨一下午的沈家族谱。  
不过最近这位古板了一辈子，平日里不苟言笑的老人，居然时常瞪着墙壁或不远处的某个物体，露出无比和善的浅笑，脸上的每个褶子都泛着慈祥的光辉。  
沈家养的仙鹤与喜鹊纷纷表示不屑：不就是得了个孙女嘛，高兴个啥。活到这个年纪胡子一大把了啥没见过啊，真是。瞧他嘚瑟的，恨不得让远在中国八竿子都打不着的亲戚们得知，唉，可是苦了它们这群负责跑腿送信的鸟类哟。

沈家小千金，姓沈名繁星。年轻一代的沈家人都很随性，因此沈繁星的爹取名时没有向自己的爹过问，也没整字辈那一套（主要是因为太难听不好取名），把这个老人气的三天没跟儿子说话，最后左思右想，最终还是在第四天早晨把他的逆子小声叫了过来。  
“嗯，繁星她怎样了？”他咳嗽了一声，说，很不自在的捋了捋雪白的山羊胡。  
沈老爹哭笑不得，摇摇头将女儿抱出来给自己的父亲瞧了瞧。

虽说沈小团子才刚出生没多久，但见过小团子的七大姑八大姨都纷纷夸赞：“嗯，真是个美人胚子！”  
美人胚子打了个哈欠，朝这群叽叽喳喳的妇女们挥了挥柔弱无力的小拳头，这可爱的样子让这些七大姑八大姨们纷纷当场阵亡。  
“吵死了。”躺在摇篮中的李千岁心想，“不过，沈繁星这个名字，真好听。”

李千岁觉得自己真是幸运到爆炸，本以为自己就要这么消亡了，意识也一直浮浮沉沉的，混不知过了多久，忽然感到鼻咽喉中一阵辛辣，好似呛水的感觉。她咳嗽一声张嘴本想大喊救命，却发现自己哭得特别大声。  
是的，她重生了。  
啊，真幸运啊真幸运，天无绝人之路呀。李千岁，不对，沈繁星美滋滋的想着，在七大姑八大姨们都离开房间后，愉快的陷入了沉睡。

婴儿的力气太小，也做不了太多动作。因此，沈繁星了解周遭的唯一办法就是看和听。沈家父母是一对儿看上去极为不般配的夫妻，沈老爹是个壮实的胖男巫，可惜他的眼睛生的太圆了，在他那张像包子一样的脸上像极了两粒黑芝麻。沈妈妈是个高挑瘦削的女人，抿着一张薄薄的嘴唇，一副神圣不可侵犯的样子。俩人的性格也完全不同，一个是冷静理智甚至有些严肃，另一个咋咋呼呼的像极了没长大的熊孩子，十分不靠谱。虽说沈繁星对自己新父母的第一印象如此，不过，床头柜上有一张沈父母年轻一些时的照片证明了俩人感情好的不行。相框内，年轻一些的沈妈妈大大方方的牵着沈老爹的手，笑的很是温柔，然后就被沈老爹猝不及防一把抱起来转起圈圈。而且，沈繁星经常见到她对自己的丈夫笑，当然，还有把自己抱在怀里温柔的哄着。沈妈妈对沈繁星笑的时候会露出温柔又慈祥的模样，皮肤泛着很柔和的象牙色光泽，莫名其妙的让人感到安心。  
婴儿的生活，虽说有点无聊，不过睡一睡也就过去了。刚开始沈繁星还有点尴尬，不过后来也就习惯了。俗话说得好，没有什么是睡一觉解决不了的，如果有那就两觉。沈繁星就这么快乐的睡睡睡，困得还差点错过了抓周。  
“这孩子，睡得有点多了吧？”某位亲戚在旁边小声嘀咕。  
不过沈繁星权当没听见，因为她正在思索应该抓一袋金加隆好，还是拿旁边的魔杖。  
嘛，得知自己身处巫师界的事情好像是在会翻身之前，沈家老爹是个闲不住的主儿，逮着妻子不在女儿身边的时候就会悄悄溜进婴儿房，动用全身的力气来让女儿叫声爸爸，完全忽略掉几个月大的婴儿除了睡觉只会哭这件事。  
“想得美。”沈繁星翻了个白眼，正准备闭上眼接着睡，就看见沈老爹带着一脸“我给你看个大宝贝”的奇妙表情，从怀中掏出了....一根魔杖。  
沈繁星在那一刻做出的表情远远超过了婴儿应该有的表情的范围，不过沈老爹这个憨憨完全没留意到。他笑嘻嘻的给女儿变出一堆飘在半空中的小仙鹤小云朵，还有一颗以假乱真的月亮和从月亮上抱着白兔飘下来的嫦娥。

说来惭愧，沈繁星差点就当场叫爸爸。

然后，沈妈妈就忽然闪现到了婴儿房并精准的揪住了搞怪沈老爹的耳朵，在听了一大堆解释后板着一张脸点点头，魔杖一挥，把嫦娥奔月改成了孙悟空大闹天宫。沈繁星的三观彻底碎成一片一片的，像被孙悟空砸得七零八落的蟠桃会。

但生活可不会管你三观碎成什么样，需要花多久才能恢复，它只会不断的继续下去，一点喘息的时间都不给你。于是乎，沈繁星就这么长大了，快快乐乐的从一个躺在摇篮里的小团子进化成了一个满地跑的小团子。

沈妈妈在沈繁星一岁多的时候给她断了奶，然后就和自己的丈夫一道投身进入工作之中。沈家人世世代代锻剑，虽然在中国巫师圈内不像浙江的同行那样名声响当当，但至少也不是什么无名之辈。锻剑的地方具体在何处沈繁星还不知道，因为她除了印象中唯一那么一两次被抱出门探访亲戚外就没什么出去的机会，大部分时间都被退休在家的沈家爷爷奶奶看着。沈奶奶身体不太好，大部分时间都待在房中休息，不过有时会做些糕饼给沈繁星吃。因此，平日里沈繁星和沈爷爷相处的时间更多些。主业巫师副业说书的沈老爷子对这个不哭不闹乖乖巧巧坐在小板凳上晃悠腿的小听众很感兴趣，惊堂木一拍，从三国说到隋唐，说着说着就变了味儿串成了中国魔法使。小团子沈繁星也不觉得困，从贼厉害的先祖们习得魔法御剑而行，炼丹骗皇帝听到唐代中外巫师友好交流，再到后来有些没落的魔法家族选择走江湖，和麻瓜结为好友，一起把酒话古今甚至揭竿起义打皇帝，然后是清代大批中国巫师外出求学，还有二战时参军卫国的伟大中国巫师们的英雄故事，最后说到沈家的某个先祖在清朝时跑到英国求学，却没想到最后竟因接二连三的变故举家搬迁至此。听的沈繁星两眼放光，直呼过瘾。

看见唯一的小听众这么捧场，沈老爷子十分得意，决定露一手嘚瑟嘚瑟，哄哄孙女开心。他从柜中取出珍藏已久的宝剑，在沈家四四方方的庭院内御剑而行绕了一圈儿，还稳稳当当踩在剑上面打拳，看得沈繁星张大嘴，丢弃了所剩无几的节操和脸面，追在沈老爷子身后拍手大笑，跳起来够剑柄上挂着的红剑穗，含糊不清的嚷嚷着想让爷爷带她飞。

然而在当天夜晚，年方二十一的沈繁星睡不着夜来非了，一想到白天的沙雕铁憨憨行为就脸红，缩在自己的小床上拼命责备自己。明明已经是一个靠谱的成年人了，就算外面的壳子是个三岁萝莉，内里也照样是个二十一岁的成年人，应该稳重一点才行。

责备完了就愧疚的睡觉，然后第二天继续真香。

如此反复几回后，沈繁星也就不介意了。人们总说童年只有一次很宝贵，而她能拥有两个童年，多好。等长大了进霍格沃茨后还得拼命学习拼命打老伏，多苦啊，还不如现在先玩一玩乐一乐，好好享受一把，做一些长大后做不了的事情。

下定决心后，沈繁星就没有顾虑了。她没事就会跑去找爷爷听评书，爷爷睡午觉的时候就去缠着沈奶奶要吃糕，或者哒哒哒跑到别的房间去，东翻翻西看看。

沈家家宅是一座不大不小的四合院，门口有俩狮子的那种，大约是在清朝的某个时候建起来的。它坐落在英国湖区附近，被施了所有能想到的各种保护咒和贴了各种符咒以防止有麻瓜发现。正门后的影壁上有两只琉璃砖雕狮子，摁一下正中央的彩球它们就会转着圈儿抢起彩球来。再往里走就是前院，那里有一个四四方方的鱼池，养着一些魔法界的鱼类和莲花。过了垂花门就是正房，沈爷爷没事就喜欢坐在中堂里的太师椅上发呆，再抽点旱烟。书房也在这里，有些时候沈爷爷懒得讲故事，就从书房里找些画着中国神话故事的小画书来往沈繁星手里一塞。沈繁星翻着翻着就翻腻了，把书一丢靠着自己那两条小短腿丈量沈宅。

在这座宅子里，沈繁星翻到了很多好东西，能让她用刚刚长齐牙齿的嘴巴连呼卧槽的那种，比如说书房里的水墨插图版山海经。这山海经可跟麻瓜世界里流传的版本不同，书中的珍奇异兽与山水美景都是会动的。她拿小指头去戳驺吾的时候，还被它凶了。  
远看山有色，近听水无声。沈繁星嘟囔着诗句，冲凶巴巴的驺吾扮个鬼脸，把书翻到下一页去了。直到下午沈老爷子醒过来，拄着拐杖进了书房并将沈小团子从地板上捞起来带走。

大约在晚餐前的时候，外出工作的沈父母回来了。沈老爹和沈妈妈回家的时间不定，有时候是晚上九点钟，有时候是第二天甚至是第三天晚上的九点钟。不过唯一不变的是，沈老爹每次从外面回来，都会给女儿带个小玩意儿。沈繁星记着之前他曾带了糖糕，风筝，拨浪鼓之类的小玩意儿，心不在焉的想着这一回大概也是类似的东西吧。

然而，沈老爹这个不靠谱的巫师，总能捣鼓出一些新花样来。

“我回来啦小星星！”他大笑着蹲下来，一把将沈繁星搂紧怀里亲了亲，再举起来转上一大圈儿。  
“轻一点，别把孩子磕到。”沈妈妈在旁边皱着眉毛提醒。  
沈老爹嘿嘿笑着表示不用担心，陪女儿玩一会儿，见自己的妻子摇摇头离开后，就悄咪咪的从怀里掏出一个巴掌大的小盒子打开，里面是一块很漂亮的翠色玉佩。  
沈繁星眼前一亮，开心的叫着谢谢准备接过来，沈老爹却摆摆手，冲着沈妈妈离开的方向挤了挤眼睛，然后掏出魔杖在玉佩上一点，只见，先前还安安静静躺在盒子内的玉佩忽然跳起来，在空中转了几圈，然后冒出四肢和一条长尾巴，还长出毛发来，落回盒子里变成了一只小小的，比一根手指高不了多少的灰色小猴子。  
沈繁星瞪大了眼，好半天才回过神来。沈老爹笑嘻嘻的将食指抵在嘴唇上嘘了一声，示意沈繁星把小手摊开，然后将小猴子放在了沈繁星的手心里。  
“这个是墨猴，”沈老爹低声道，朝沈妈妈在的方向小心看了看，“带回房间内养起来，可别让你妈妈发现-----”  
“什么不让我发现啊？”一个熟悉的声音忽然在父女俩头顶上方响起，沈老爹脸上的表情一下子就凝固了。  
“没，没什么...”他一把抄起捧着小猴子的沈繁星就要逃，却被沈妈妈揪住了耳朵。  
“我不是跟你说了别买墨猴别买墨猴别买墨猴吗孩子还太小把猴子折腾死怎么办你怎么不听啊blablabla....”沈妈妈开启了碎碎念模式，如念经般的训斥伴随着沈老爹哎呦哎呦的讨饶声钻入了沈繁星的耳朵。沈繁星叹了口气，迅速挣开自己的父亲捧着小猴子找了个台阶坐下看戏，直到差不多应该也劝一劝的时候再捧着猴子跑过去，对沈妈妈施放“我听话我保证猴子不会有事的”三联并附赠狗狗眼大法。

就这样，沈繁星拥有了一只墨猴。

晚上的时候，沈繁星从被子里钻了出来，把灯点起来悄悄下了地，跑到桌子旁看上面放置的笔筒里住着的小墨猴。小墨猴还没睡，睁着如同芝麻粒般的小眼睛乖巧的看着自己的新主人。

“我还没给你取名字呢。”沈繁星悄声对着小猴子说：“我想了半天，没想到什么好名字，你看你这么小，就叫芝麻团好不好？”

小猴子眨了眨眼睛，挠了挠头，沈繁星笑了笑，权当它接受了。

“那我们以后就是朋友啦，芝麻团。”她笑了起来，把手指伸进笔筒里摸了摸小猴子毛茸茸的小脑袋，“请多指教哦。”

然后沈繁星吹熄了灯火，爬回床上，满足的睡着了。


End file.
